


Подкладка

by Riakon



Series: BiHome [12]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: «Мне нужно будет всегда ходить полностью на все пуговицы?» — в тоне Хоума не было ни одной саркастичной нотки, его и впрямь интересует этот момент.«О, нет, — Билли притянул супера к себе ближе за пиджак костюма и усмехнулся, — ты будешь везде как дома, Хоумлендер. Словно я слежу за тобой с каждого билборда где транслируют суперов, сечёшь?»
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Homelander, Billy Butcher/The Homelander | John
Series: BiHome [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456075
Kudos: 27





	Подкладка

Билли не известно слово «стыд» и сам этот факт роднит с Хоумлендером больше, чем кто бы то ни было из ныне живущих мог себе представить. Его задача на работе не только находить и искать опасных людей, за головы которых объявлена награда и вручать их страждущим, занимаясь не только самообогащением, но и чисткой городских улиц от подобных субъектов. Билли привычен контролировать всё происходящее, но временами он позволяет себе отвлечься прямо среди трудового дня, не уходя с места, куда может нагрянуть кто угодно, разыскивая его помощь в поимке очередного злодея и застать его за этим маленьким грязным дельцем.

Телефон устойчиво устраивается на подставке, полоса звука уползает почти до нуля, но не потому, что Билли кого-нибудь там стесняется, отнюдь — просто если его вытурят арендодатели и отсюда, тогда придётся согласиться на предложение Хоума и начать жить за чужой счёт, а вот этого Билли допускать совсем не хочет. 

Да, конечно, у него есть сбережения, но он привык проводить дни за работой, пускай даже она и не оплачивается во время простоя или в принципе. Он прекрасно знает — если кто-то из суперов перейдёт черту, то Хоумлендер не просто не станет вмешиваться в его дела, но ещё и поможет разобраться с ублюдком, получая от этого своё собственное, извращённое удовольствие. Возможно, знание того что он может причинить человеку вред и при этом Билли будет совсем не против играет свою роль в этой ситуации. И, как бы ему ни хотелось качать головой и презрительно замечать, что так, вообще-то, совсем нельзя, а Билли не настолько лицемерен, чтобы обвинять других в том, в чём виновен сам.

Ему приносит удовольствие вычищать выгребную яму под названием «супергерои» и карать заигравшихся ублюдков по всей строгости его личной морали. Конечно, Хоуму достаётся больше прочих, просто потому что они живут вместе, и, несмотря на то, что Коди их объединяет по-прежнему невероятно много точек, где они расходятся из-за того, что супергеройский социопат слишком помешан на чувствах, а в Билли явно излишек ярости.

«Рано ли поздно», — думает Билли, запуская очередную онлайн-трансляцию с Хоумлендером, который, для разнообразия, не спасает планету и Нью-Йорк в частности, а раздаёт автографы умирающим детям в больнице.

Он — не Поезд-А, не сияет как начищенный чайник, просто потому что может себе это позволить, ведь рейтинги всеобщей любви к Хоумлендеру зашкаливают, и ему совсем не обязательно расточать улыбки, чтобы нравится людям ещё больше.

— Ах чёртов же ты ублюдок, — хмыкает Билли, качая головой и глядя на это полностью искусственное выражение лица Хоумлендера. Правда, он, конечно, знает больше прочих и может точно определить почему такое лицо — совсем не настоящее. Три дня назад он застал того в ванной, оттачивающим сопереживание, и, стоит отметить, что эта сцена была достойна любого триллера, ведь перед Хоумом и правда лежало около десятка распечаток с тем, как выглядит эта эмоция.

Тот сверялся попутно с каждой из них, проверяя как они выглядят, выходит ли достаточно достоверно, или же его лицо похоже на клоунское, и это запорет всю его работу к чертям.

«Получается?» — спросил тогда Хоум, и исказил черты снова так, чтобы они соответствовали фотографии, зажатой у него в пальцах.

«Убого, — фыркнул Билли, и покачал головой, доставая зубную щётку из стакана, — ты ещё „хнык-хнык“ скажи, чтобы все точно поняли, что оказались в цирке с грустным клоуном.»

«Не понимаю», — вздохнул Хоумлендер и прикрыл лицо руками на мгновение снова становясь собой — привычным, спокойным, немного лукавым — всё то, чего не видит никто из ныне живущих, кроме, конечно Коди, который видит настоящего отца чаще, чем дешёвую подделку, что крутят по всем каналам.

К их счастью он умный мальчик и не пытается сопоставлять их, понимая — торговая марка это не живой человек, и у Хоумлендера могут быть свои слабости. Он может быть Джоном.

«Потому что ты не чувствуешь, — чуть помолчав Билли пожал плечами, выдавил пасту на щётку и дал единственный совет, который, как он полагал, может помочь в подобной ситуации, — представь, что ты сломал мне руку.»

То, как сейчас Хоум смотрит на бедных детишек совсем не отличается от того, как в тот раз исказилось точёное лицо, едва он представил ещё один перелом — дополнительный к тому, что уже был когда-то, когда взбешённый Билли не сумел удержать себя в руках. Этот сукин сын точно не чувствует к ним ничего, но теперь он выглядит настолько взволнованным, но, вместе с тем, обнадёженным, что девочка-репортёр замечает за кадром:

— Хоумлендер оказался так тронут историями детей, что не может сдержать эмоций! — женщина, кажется, сама готова расплакаться от того с каким сочувствием и пониманием смотрит национальный герой на очередного ребёнка.

— Какое дерьмо, а, — фыркает Билли и усмехается, качая головой. На самом деле, он смотрит все эти прямые трансляции и интервью сразу по нескольким причинам, одна из которых — сигнал.

Они играют в «кошки-мышки» уже приблизительно месяц, и это не надоедает ни одному из них. У Билли есть подозрение, что их дикая игра станет частью отношений, если те, конечно, не издохнут приблизительно на этом этапе и доползут до следующего, где у Хоума немного больше прав, а в жизни Билли есть какая-никакая, а стабильность. 

«Если ты хочешь секса — ты подаёшь сигнал», — несколько недель сказал Билли, подходя ближе к внимательно глядящему на него мужчине.

«Например?» — утоняет он напряжённо, и Билли более чем доволен этой ситуацией. У них есть отлично отработанная система наказаний, но теперь можно подключить и поощрения — первые за, кажется, восемь месяцев.

Правда, зная Билли, это будет «пряником у нас тоже бьют», но едва ли его партнёр пожалуется на такое отношение. Можно поставить круглую сумму на то, что Хоумлендер ни единого чёртового раза не выскажет свой протест по поводу того как с ним обращаются, ведь насильно держать его никто не собирается. Супер наверняка понимает — в подол плаща никто не вцепится и умолять не станет, а скорей всего просто укажут на дверь, если он решит рассказать Билли, почему именно его решения неверны, и теперь он Хоум будет принимать их и нести ответственность.

Но нет, только напряжённое молчание и руки привычно по-военному заведены за спину, словно он ожидает своих приказаний. Билли тогда осторожно коснулся застёжки на его пиджаке и скользнул пальцами по ало-звёздной подкладке.

«Ты совсем не застёгиваешь её полностью, когда дома, — заметил Билли, и заглянул в голубые глаза, напряжённо смотрящие прямо, — но мы это изменим.»

«Мне нужно будет всегда ходить полностью на все пуговицы?» — в тоне Хоума не было ни одной саркастичной нотки, его и впрямь интересует этот момент.

«О, нет, — Билли притянул супера к себе ближе за пиджак костюма и усмехнулся, — ты будешь везде как дома, Хоумлендер. Словно я слежу за тобой с каждого билборда где транслируют суперов, сечёшь?»

В тот, самый первый раз Хоум ещё не знал что именно это значит, а Билли решил оставить это сюрпризом. Самое главное, что он хорошенькое ему намекнул — послушание в этой сфере будет награждено более чем щедро, и, когда, Хоум кончил, содрогаясь всем телом, прижимаясь ближе в поисках тепла и защиты, Билли сообщил:

«Когда ты захочешь меня видеть, чувствовать, настолько, что будешь понимать, что вот-вот сорвёшься меня искать или просто навредишь людям — не застёгивайся полностью. Дай человечеству увидеть тебя домашним. Таким, каким вижу тебя я.»

Нежность в тоне Билли умело сочетал с ядом, но Хоум никогда не возражал против такого обращения. И, судя по тому, что в хосписе и супергерой не постеснялся расстегнуть костюм так, чтобы окружающие тоже могли полюбоваться по-королевски красивым цветом подкладки, расшитой звёздами, словно у маленького мальчика на потолке над кроватью, Билли опять качает головой и повторяет:

— Ах ты ж засранец, а...

Пальцы Хоума скользят по ткани всего раз — медленный жест, которым он словно приглаживает недостающую часть костюма, пока общается с бледной, но улыбающейся девочкой, заставляет Билли прикусить губу и покачать головой.

Даже вид маленьких умирающих детей не может нормально убавить порнушности этого, в целом, достаточно простого жеста, в котором эротики столько же, сколько в утирании сопливого носа. Ну вот как подонок умудряется проворачивать такое? Кончики тонких пальцев, медленный жест от чёртовой ключицы, прикосновения к которой заставляют Хоума задерживать дыхание и по груди, и после, этот, совершенный взгляд в камеру, где, похоже, только мразина-Билли может распознать настоящее послание, а не то, за что принимают его окружающие.

«Ты обещал», — вот и всё, что безмолвно говорит ему Хоумлендер, и Билли кусает губу, ставя трансляцию на паузе ровно на этом моменте: кончики пальцев на середине груди, где, под слоями ткани скрывается мягкая кожа, которую можно безнаказанно кусать, голубые глаза смотрят прямо в камеру, на него, через расстояния и время, и красно-звёздная подкладка, которая взывает к нему, словно Бутч-сигнал, рассказывая о том, что кое-кому всё-таки стоит появиться дома, ведь как бы Хоум себя ни контролировал, а ещё чуть-чуть, и он точно не удержится, судя по левому сжатому кулаку, который камера цепляет лишь краешком.

— Грёбаный тощий засранец, — повторяет Билли, и тянется к телефону. Разумеется он в курсе, что Хоум не тощий — он хорошо сложен, просто из-за накладок так или иначе сравниваешь варианты «до» и «после», и та, несомненная хрупкость, что заметна в его запястьях сводит Билли с ума так же верно, как и красивый жест.

Плевать на работу, плевать на деньги, плевать на самостоятельность — он может подобрать себе что-то получше, ведь если Хоум осознаёт моменты, когда его вот-вот сорвёт, значит уже совсем скоро Билли придётся быть рядом постоянно, чтобы он знал, что не один, когда супера начнёт ломать.

— Да? — до боли знакомый голос в трубке заставляет Билли хрипло выдохнуть, не скрывая возбуждения, пульсирующего в крови и бегущего по венам:

— Я тоже хочу тебя.

— Нечестно, — едва слышно отзывается Хоум, но Билли качает головой.

— Я веду грязную игру, ты помнишь? — хмыканье получается достаточно игривым, чтобы Хоум считал эту эмоцию правильно и не сомневался — о нём и правда думают в этом ключе. Постоянно. — Кошки-мышки с кровавым следом.

— Крови не будет, — не соглашается Хоум, и Билли с лёгкостью может себе представить как он качает головой, чуть поджимая губы и неодобрительно глядя на того, кто посмел усомниться в нём.

— Я закончу за час и через полтора буду дома, — хрипло замечает Билли с трудом беря себя в руки. — Не застёгивай подкладку.

— А ты не дрочи, — хмыкает в тон ему Хоумлендер и Билли расплывается в поганенькой улыбке.

Зря, ой как зря тот сказал ему это. Очередная попытка покомандовать кончится для Хоумлендера плохо, но чертовски хорошо. По крайней мере Билли точно сделает всё, чтобы их супер сорвал мощный голос в мольбах и просьбах, признавая, что у него не было никакого права требовать от любовника чего-то.

Их отношения не должны строится на этом — и не будут, Билли проследит.

Как и за тем, чтобы на красно-звёздной ткани не осталось никаких обличающих следов.


End file.
